Scars of Demons
by AutopsyAGoldfish
Summary: i couldnt come up with a better title if you know one plz tell me!  some relationships are different then in the Anime any review could help me!
1. Chapter 1

I always heard stories from dad that the Uzumaki's are enemies of Inuzukas. The stories he told of the battles we had against them and won. The hero always let one of the Uzumakis go. He was always merciful. I was always eager hear stories from him. Ones from him growing up or training. My favorite ones were the ones with mommy in them. I never knew her she died a few months after I was born.

"Hey baby, wake up. Ma wants to talk to you." dad said softly. Trying to wake me up is impossible at times.

"Mommy? Mommy here?" I eagerly asked. Me being a five year old could get pretty excited. My ears were up and my tail wagging rather fast.

Daddy's ears lowered and his tail realizing what he said. "Sorry, I mean. Gramma wants to talk to ya." he said apologetically while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh." I said crawling out of bed. "I thought mommy was here."

"Sorry Aiko. Do you want to get on my back?" he asked kneeling down to eye level. I nodded. He turned around and let me crawl on.

"I wish mommy was here..." I mumbled.

"I know, I do too. You know she still loves you very much."

"Uh-huh. Was she a demon daddy?"

"No. She was human."

"Oh." we walked to where we usually ate with gramma, aunt Hana, and uncle Shino. Of course they were there already. Uncle Shino was a demon too. He couldn't shift into one but he could control bugs.

Gramma noticed that I was a little sad. "What did you this time?"

"I might have got her hopes up bout somethin." he said letting me down. I went to sit down at my regular spot one chair away from gramma. Daddy sat next to her.

"How?"

"I said Ma instead of gramma and she thought Hisa was here..."

"Nice going idiot." aunt hana told him. Uncle Shino was of course silent.

"Sorry, it's normal for me to say." he mumbled. I started to eat my eggs.

"Don't let that git to ya, Aiko. He can be an idiot bout somethings." aunt Hana told me trying to cheer me up. I simply nodded. "You know you look like her."

"I do?" I asked glancing up from my food.

"Yep. You got blue eyes like her." she smiled at me. I beamed. Daddy smirked. He was happy that I cheered up. He tried to grab one of my pieces of bacon.

"Don't." I growled looking up at him.

"Why? What did I do?" play my innocent my ass.

"I'll bite." I growled. He smirked and retreated. After a while I got up after I finished my eggs and bacon. I headed outside. I liked it out there. Our clan had a backyard type thing. Tall grass fun to romp around in when I was in my full demon form. Uncle Shino would occasionally join me out there and watch me.

Not long after I came out he came out and sat out under a tree and watched me. I ran up to him and wagged my tail and trying to be cute. Which wasn't really hard. "Hey uncle Shino, could I play with one of your bugs? Please?" I begged.

"No."

"Why?"

"You would squish it."

"I promise I won't." I gave him a toothy grin. Which probably looked cute because I lost my two top front teeth. The next thing I know I saw a bug crawl out of his sleeve of his jacket. "Thank you!" I kissed his forehead and ran off to the grass to try to catch it.

I tried to keep very quiet, but it was so hard to not to giggle! I found it and stalked up behind it. I pounced before I got my hands around it uncle Shino made it move.

"Aww, Uncle Shino! Why didn't you let me catch it?" I whined.

"Keep your butt and tail down. Then you might get it." he said quietly. I nodded and ventured back in to the grass to try to find and capture it again. I sniffed around for a while before finding the scent again. I kept my tail and butt like uncle Shino told me. I snuck up behind it. Getting prepared to pounce again. I jumped and cupped my hands. I checked through a crack to see if I caught. Victory! I caught and I didn't squish!

"I caught! I got it!" I yelled. I released it and followed it back to Uncle Shino. I sat down next to him and snuggled close to him. "Thanks for playing with me." I mumbled quietly. He patted my head in response. Even though he doesn't talk a lot he's nice and quiet. I like that he's quiet since daddy is really loud at times.

~11 years later~

I walked around that stupid village where the Uzumaki clan controlled. I had to keep my hood up over my head so no one recognized me. The red triangles get their attention very well. I couldn't let my tail or my ears out. I had to stay as a human. I really hate humans. A few times I've been here. They recognized me, they chain and beat me. I'd come out with a few new scars. I don't care anymore. This village is horrible.

Maybe I should listen to dad for once. Because I just got caught and being dragged to be beaten. They took me to a room with a single window. They chained my wrist in handcuffs which were rusty. I would be able to break free from. In full demon form which was a big brown-red wolf. I mean I was muscular big wolf. I am a 5'7 tall wolf.

They started to kick and punch me and throw stuff at me. After ten minutes I was getting annoyed. What a surprise there. Easily annoyed. Being alpha in a school you kinda have to have a short fuse to keep the others in line and ranks.

"You better get back or else." I growled at them.

"Haha. Why? We aren't afraid of you." One laughed.

"Trust me." I growled. I started to change to my full demon. They better be afraid. "Trust me." I growled out one last time before I howled. I started to stand up as a wolf and broke free of the handcuffs and bolted through the window to fresh air I craved. I skidded sideways for a bit. A dust cloud came up with me. I ran as fast as I could to the park there.

I found the park at last and pushed myself to run to a tree patch. I found myself in the middle of the trees. I started to cough and hack up blood. The beating was worse than before. I sat down wincing and started to cough again. Dad said this was a nice good village before the Uzumakis came back with power. Stupid kitsunes.

I jumped when I felt a hand grip my shoulder gently. I whipped around. I regret doing that, I winced and held my side as I scrambled back. I bumped into the tree. I regret doing that too.

I saw a big guy, bout 6 footer boy. He looked bout my age also. Pure blond hair his hair was shaven off on his except the top and was messy top. He had bright green eyes. He looked pretty strong. He was pretty gentle with me.

"Hey, I'm Naoko. I promise I won't hurt ya. I don't like how they treat you. I have a friend who can patch ya up. She doesn't like it either. Her mom and dad are demons. My twin brother and his boyfriend hates it too." he told me softly. I don't know if I should trust him yet. "I know you're an Inuzuka," I tensed at that, "I have nothin against them. I heard 'bout one girl. She is an alpha. She's able to hold her ground against someone bigger and stronger than her and come out of it. You know 'er?" I nodded. "Nice. What's your name, miss?" I remained silent. "Still scared? I understand. I'm going to get my friends. Please stay right 'ere. I don't wanna let you leave 'ere hurt and all. I'll come back I promise." he said backing away and leaving. I let a sigh out I didn't realize I was holding. Why am I so scared? I never been this scared before.

"See I told you she's here. Hey I'm back! I brought my friend who can patch you up. Cho hurry up!"

"Dammit Naoko! You don't have to carry the first aide pack!" she growled. "Hi I'm Cho obviously that was Naoko yelling. Do you want them here while put bandages on you?" I shook my head. "Well you boys get while I'm doing this." she told them.

"I don't know how some of the people treat the demons here. Some demons that lived here moved to the village where the Inuzukas are. You know the Nara's? They used to live here. My parents are really close with them." she told me digging through her pack for things. "Can you take off your jacket?" I slipped my arms out, I grimaced. I shook it off. "I'm going to roll your shirt up." I nodded my consent. "You...you have a lot scars." she gasped. I nodded. "Your one of those ring fighters aren't you?" I looked over my shoulder. She looked up worried. Worried...? How can she be worried she barely knows me? Has she heard about them? I closed my eyes and nodded once and turned back to staring forward. "You know those are dangerous?" I nodded again. "Are you forced to do 'em?" I shook my head. "Then why...?" I raised my arms up to show I'm strong. "To get stronger?" I nodded. She started placing bandages over my back on the new cuts. "Why?" I sighed. I made an 'A' with my arms. "Alpha? Your an alpha?" I nodded. "You should maybe take a break for a few weeks from fighting and stuff. This can't be good for you." I shrugged. "Have you seen Lady Tsunade?" She'll be able to write you an excuse and give you a break." I shook my head. She rolled my shirt back over my back. "The ones on your arm look worse so might hurt more when I clean them." she warned. I remained silent.

"I'm going to start cleaning them, m'k?" I nodded. I sucked in a sharp breath when I felt alcohol burning my wounds. I let out a low warning growl. "Hush, you did this to your self." she put some padding on my wound before wrapping. After she did I flexed my right hand out testing the tightness of the bandages. I nodded my thanks and stood up. "Whoa! Your not in any shape to go." she told me. I shook my head while slipping on my jacket. I gave her apologetic look. I bet my icy blue eyes pierced, thank dog genes for them. "You shouldn't go. I can take you to my parents. You can stay the night, I bet they won't mind." she suggested. I shook my head again.

"You're patched up, right?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Naoko. "You can come with us." I shook my head. "No?" I nodded. I decided answer a question of his.

I looked him in the eyes. "Aiko," I muttered before running out of the trees.

"Aiko? Nice name! The names Naoko Nakamaru! Remember it!" he yelled. He was right I would remember it.

I started running faster. In mid step I shifted to my demon form and ran to the gates. I ran out of them before anyone could say anything or let alone catch me. I ran back to the village. Dad'll kill me but I met the nicest humans from that village I ever seen. I hope I'll see them again.

"I'm home!" I yelled when I got inside.

"Aiko..." I heard a very pissed off voice say.

"Um, hey dad." I responded running up stairs to the confines of my room.

"Your dinner is in your room. You missed it." he said from the other side of the door.

"K thanks!" I saw my favorite, steak and baked potato, the only vegetable I like really.

I grabbed one of the few pictures of mom and me. I was a newborn in it. Dad looked like he was bout to explode with pride. Mom looked worn out but the pride in her eyes would've shined like beacons in a foggy night trying guide boats home. I saw my wolf ears and unconsciously reached up and felt them. I opened the back of the frame to look at message on the back. "To my lovely mate the mother of my child, I love that we have Aiko, our beautiful daughter now. I pray that she looks like you. Love you, Kiba." I never realized that dad can be sappy. The bottom of the picture says "Kiba, Hisa, and Aiko (hour old) Inuzuka." I smiled as I replaced the back of the frame on it. I placed back it on my night stand.

I walked over to my desk. Before I dug in my meal, I raised my drink to mom. I nodded and took a sip and started to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

~Few weeks later~

I was walking down one of many streets here. I noticed a house that was out of the norm. I got closer and sniffed it some. I smelled two different smells at once fur and...iron laced blood. I shifted to my full demon and slipped in to the house. I saw the door open a crack. Growling softly, I slinked through the halls getting closer to the disturbance. I notice two girls, well really a mom holding her daughter close trying to make sure she doesn't see anything, in the corner. She noticed me and her head gestured to something in the room. I turned the corner seeing a man being choke by an orange fox. An Uzumaki fox. I growled. I ran forward and grabbed the fox in my jaws and ripped it off of him and threw to the wall. I got in front of the man to protect him if that thing wanted more. I could hear him gasping a little trying to get normal breathing rate. I looked down at him and nudged his hand a little. Getting a response, I licked his hand in thanks. He looked over and smiled weakly at me. Wagging my tail slightly I went behind him and helped him sit up.

"Thanks," the black hair man muttered.

"Welcome."

He leaned forward on to his knees and I thought he was about to fall forward but he got on his hands and crawled to his mate and daughter. I was still between them if that stupid fox wanted round two. When the man got there he wrapped his arms around them and sounded like he was crying.

I decided to give them some space and turned my attention to that fox. It was regaining consciousness. I put my paw on its chest and held it down.

"Why the hell are ya 'ere for?" I growled through my teeth.

The fox smirked. SMIRKED. "I'll never say."

"Ya should take 'em outta 'ere." I told the family behind me. The man nodded and helped them up. His daughter was clinging to him scared that she won't see him again. I hope this fox dies and burns in hell. Seeing them walk out the room I resumed my attention to the fox. "Why are ya 'ere?" putting more pressure on it.

"Never...will...tell..." it gasped.

"Then burn in hell, ya bastard." I growled in it's ear putting the final pressure on it to kill it.

I walked out of the room seeing the girl crying and holding on tight to her father. The girl was desperate, she didn't want to lose him or come close to it.

I trotted over to them and nudged the girl with my muzzle some. She looked up and reluctantly let go of him. I lied down and started to lick her hand getting her to giggle. I stood up licked her cheek. Sitting down, I looked up at them. I nodded to them confirming their suspicions of me killing the fox.

"Thank you-," the lady with four ponytails said before I cut her off.

"Aiko, ma'am. Aiko Inuzuka." I smiled. "I should take you to the hospital, Mr.-"

"Shikamaru." I nodded.

"Don't go in the room. I'll ask my dad to send someone to clean up for ya." I told Shikamaru's mate. She nodded. "I can take you to a family member that you can stay with for a bit. If ya want to ma'am." I told her.

"Please call me Temari. Thank you again." I nodded. I slipped by them. I paused by the door to look over my shoulder waiting for him to follow. I saw him talking to his mate. I lumbard out the door sitting out there. Deciding to be a half a demon again and sat on the steps of the door. I Sighed in relief that I'd help them. The girl didnt grow up with out a dad.

"You've been in many battles to get here. With all those scars." he said behind me. He noticed the ones on my arms.

"Ta hell and back five times over. The day I'm not in them anymore is the day hell freezes over and makes ice cream." not even bothering to look behind me.

"Good day that'll be." he murmured.

"Ya. It will. Will be the day I'll be able ta see Ma again." I said getting up. Not wanting to talk more the subject.

"Why help me?" he asked getting out of his home.

"Because, ya have more battles to be in. This was a petty battle to me. Ones with your daughter or mate." I told him. I looked back at him. My new scar under my right eye, from one of the ring fights I'm in, visible with the sun on it. "My battles will be more powerful and intense as I get older. I'm prepared to take 'em on. Are ya willing to have 'em? Fight, tooth and nail, fang and claw, antlers and hooves, beak and talons?" I asked starting to walk. "I'm not even done yet or near middle yet." I smirked. "Not done yet." I mumbled to myself as I stopped walking and looked up at the sky. "Ma, prepare yourself for the day my battles are over hell will freeze over and makes ice cream."

"What are you talking bout?" he asked lazily catching up with me. I scowled when I noticed he heard. "Well?"

"Ma." I said simply starting to walk again.

"Ma?"

"Ya, Ma. She died when I was few months old. Last time she saw me I was defenseless baby. Being takin care of by my dad. Next time she sees me, hell will freeze over and make ice cream for us. That's the day my battles here end. Then my new battles will come when I'm gone."

"When hell freezes over and makes ice cream, let join me in the celebration. I might be active and not lazy." he smirked.

"Deal. Just save the cookies 'n cream ice cream for me." I laughed loudly.

"I will." he chuckled. I noticed a convince store as we walked by.

"Stay here." I told him as I ran into the store. I grabbed two cold IBC root beers. Payed for them and opened them. "Can't buy beer. I got the closest thing. Root beer." I explained handing him one.

"To the day hell freezes over and makes ice cream." he toasted.

"Cheers." I said as we clinked. We took a swig of it and resumed walking.

"Hells own ice cream. Will be new to me." he mumbled.

"Will be new to everyone." I said before taking a sip of my drink. "What demon form do ya have?"

"Hm?" he choked on his drink.

"What demon form are ya?" I repeated.

"Deer."

"Nice." I said as we got closer to the hospital. "I'll save a spot for ya in the party when hell freezes and I come." I smirked as he finished off his drink.

"Make sure you do." he said going into there. I kinda forbid myself to go in hospitals unless I have to. In dire need. The steps of the hospital was my limit.

"Ma, you'll have your own ice cream flavor when I come." I raised my root beer some to the sky and nodded. Took a sip and made my way back to Shikamaru's house.

"I heard bout your little adventure to that village." a voice said next to me.

"God, Masato warn somebody next time ya sneak up."

"I can't use my panther skills." he whined.

"Pff, I got skills. Ya barely engage in any battles. Hey there was this blonde girl, Cho was her name I think, any way she patched me up. Ya might like her."

"I'll never step foot into that village anyways, I might not meet her."

"Oh don't get so excited and get your hopes up." I joked.

"Hilarious."

"I know I am. Anyway can you help me with this family. An Uzumaki fox attacked them in their home. I came here with the man the fox attacked and dropped him off. I said I'd help them over to one of her family member's home. Help any?"

"Fine."

"Thanks." I said finishing my drink and throwing it away. I started walking he caught up easily. After a while he started to purr. "Stop purring you sound like a god damn house cat."

"They aren't bad."

"Coming from the boy who is a cat-"

"Panther."

"-demon. Also drinks milk on a daily basis." I smirked.

"I like milk."

"Cat-"

"Panther."

"-demon." I ignored his interjection again. "Ah here we are." I said coming to the house.

"Mrs. Temari?" I asked cautiously as I stepped in.

"Mrs. Temari?"

"She asked me ta call her that." I shrugged. "Ya ready ta go yet? I brought a friend of mine he's a cat-"

"Panther!" he hissed.

"-demon." I waited for an answer. "Stay here." I told as I shifted to full demon. I started smelling around for anything.

"You could have done it without turning in a wolf," he called out. I ignored him. "Scared of adding another scar to your arsenal."

"You'll lose a precious member of your arsenal, if not careful." I retorted knowing it would shut him up. I followed a smell up the stairs to a close door. "Ahh, here it is." I nudged the door open to find. The girl crying and Temari trying calm her down. "Um," I cleared my throat getting their attentions, "are ya ready? I brought a friend ta help with luggage. He's an cat-"

"Panther!" he yelled.

"-demon. He's touchy bout bein' called a cat."

"I'm a panther demon, dammit!" he yelled.

"Between ya an' me, I think it's kinda funny ta get him mad bout this." I whispered. She giggled.

"Are ya ready?"

"Yes," Mrs. Temari said. Her daughter shook her head.

"No? Well I'll make a deal with you. If ya can get Mr. Grumpy butt mad one more time, I'll let ya see me a half a demon. Then we'll go. Sounds like a deal?" she nodded.

"Mr. Cat demon?" she called.

"Aiko Inuzuka! You better not have made a bet with her!" Masato yelled furiously.

"I did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. I was already a half demon looking at her. "Whoa. Do you know Uncle Gaara or Uncle Kankuro? They're really powerful."

"No, sorry-"

"Koko." she supplied.

"Koko, I don't know 'em. They must be in a part of the village I don't go to a lot. Maybe ya can introduce them to me. How bout that?" I asked her. She nodded. "Ya ready ta go this time?" she nodded. "Ok let's go. I'll get your suitcase, Koko. Masato can get your bag, Mrs. Temari." I told them.

"Here's my bag." she handed me her bag.

"What's your full demon form?" I asked taking her bag.

"A ferret."

"Cool. I'll let ya ride on my head ya in your full demon form? I'll be in my form." I told her.

"I can?" I nodded. She shifted in to a ferret. A sandy color one with brown tip ears, tail, and paws. I shifted in to mine.

She jumped on to my tail and scampered up it. "Easy with the tail girly." I growled.

"Sorry." she said getting settled on my head. "Why did you help us?"

"Ya still have stuff to do. Besides being alpha, I'm suppose to help out people who need it." I told her before taking the bag handles in my mouth.

"Your an alpha?" she gasped as we headed down the stairs. I nodded. She giggled. "That must be so much fun at times!" she exclaimed. I shook my head. "No?" nodded again. "You get different things then others do." nodding. But she wasn't getting the point. I set down the bag. Motioned for Mrs. Temari to wait with Masato.

"It isn't all cracked up to be. I have so many scars I can't keep count. I know I'm wearing myself out doing this. I took over the spot of the alpha at school from this last years there. I fought him for the spot. I won. Then I am going for alpha at the ring fights. I'm pretty high up in there." I sighed. My head dropping some. "I'm pretty tired most days. I should get you back to your mom. Stop boring ya with my story." I told her picking up the bag. Showing I'm done talking about this.

"Oh. Can I help you?" she asked leaning down looking me in my right eye. Taken back for a sec. pondering her request. Why would she want to help me being alpha?

"Fine," was muffled but she heard it probably.

"Yay! Thank you! Wolfie fine with you?" she asked excitedly. A muffled "Eh?" from me. "Call you Wolfie? A nickname? One only close friends say?" I nodded. "Yay! Hey were almost to uncle Gaaras house!" she pointed to a house by a lot of sand, I mean a lot of sand. It's a shame there's more sand than grass. Grass is always fun to roll in some.

I lowered my head and she tumbled off. She glared at me. "Go and take your bag back to your Ma." I gestured ahead of me.

"Why?"

"Things to do." I said nonchalantly. I didn't want to worry her, I was really sniffing out securing the area.

"Stay around here?"

"Ya, munchkin I will." I smiled. I nudged her ahead. She changed back to half a demon and grabbed her bag and ran ahead to Masato and Mrs. Temari.

I sniffed the air before going right. Gah, its hard to keep a smell with your nose to sand. Finding nothing unusual, I went left. No smells that was unusual. Finding a tree, a nice shady one, to lay under. My back legs went down first then my front legs went down slowly.

"Oi," I grunted. I was sore, more then usual. Closing my eyes, I needed a nap badly today. Every thing was unfocusing, noises going away. Until I felt a sharp pain in my tail. Seeing a sandy blonde ferret by my tail. My anger flared, I was on my feet chasing and snapping at her.

I was following her getting more mad by the second. Seeing where she was taking me. Sneaky little ferret. She was taking me to her, mom, I'm guessing her uncle, and Masato.

"Uncle Gaara! See she is an alpha!" she said running back to the protection of Mrs. Temari. I stopped awhile back. Staying wary of Koko's uncle. Glaring at him some. Size each other up. Dominance between us.

"Koko." I said to her. She bounded over to me. "Give this to your mom." I said shifting back to a half a demon. "Tell her it's my dads number. If she needs help cleaning up your house contact him. He helps people in the village like me." I handed her a piece of paper. "C'mon cat boy!" I yelled.

"I'm a panther demon, idiot!" he hissed.

"Ey, now, your sounding more cat like hissing and all."

"I'm going to kill you one day. You know that." he grumbled.

"If ya can beat me." I grinned. "Bye, Koko, Mrs. Temari. Koko, I'll take ya up on your offer. Contact me later." I yelled over my shoulder. Waiting till we were out of earshot. "Masato," I mumbled. He came up next to me.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help on somethin." I mumbled.

"Like?"

"I'm going into the Uzumaki village. I need your help."

"Why? I thought you're never going in there again."

"I'm taking that fox; that attacked 'em. I'm goin to dump the foxes' dead body on the Uzumaki front door step. As a warning never to do it again. Or somethin worse than that." I growled.

"Fine, I'll go on with you. We go by roof. We will also wear masks."

"No, duh. Of course we wear them. Do ya think I wanna risk being beaten again?"

"Yeah, you might."

"Go get your mask. We'll meet back 'ere, at that house. Hurry though."

"I know." he told me before running off to his house. I was running in mid step, I shifted. Most demons have to stop and shift. Once you've master mid step shift. Which is very hard, by the way. I was faster as a full demon.

I jumped up on to the roof heading to my room. Jumping through my window. I grabbed my black smiling wolf mask. I also grabbed a plastic grocery bag, to carry the fox in. Jumping back through the window and back on to the roof. Hopped off of it and running back to the house.

I found him sitting on the steps of the house with his charcoal grey mask with lighter grey rosettes on his head. He noticed me coming and smirked.

"Look out and guard."

"Roger that." he said still sitting down. I went inside, heading for the room with fox is in.

Still there, good. She must've not called yet or dad hasn't rounded anyone up yet. I scooped it up in the bag and headed back out. He was still there.

"C'mon, let's go before they come." I told him. He nodded.

"How did that bloody little fox get in the village?" he grumbled.

"I don' know. But when I find they will wishin that they was on duty better."

"Finally 'ere's the gate. Ey, you goin to that party this weekend?" he asked as we got to the gates

and headed out.

"Eh, maybe. Ya know my deal with parties. Especially ones with the last years, when they turn 18. They all starting lusting after each other. Then they all want ta mate or somethin. The older boys are the worst." I told him. "Apparently one was in heat or somethin. I was laying on the ground as a wolf and all. He tries ta mount. MOUNT me. Let's just he had a limp for a week or two. He also stayed out of my way." I growled.

"Oh, I wouldn't stoop to the level of doing that to a girl. Low life bastard."

"Yeah." I grunted as we got closer to the Uzumaki's had in control.

When I was little dad always said that the Hyuugas and Uchiha's were neutral clans. But the last Uchiha sided with last Uzumaki as his right hand man. The Hyuuga heiress mated with him. Has two kids I'm for sure with him.

"We should put on the masks and head over the wall."

"Yeah." I agreed sliding my mask on. We jumped up on to the wall and jumped on to the nearest roof.

We started going to roof to roof till we smelled the strongest smell of kitsunes. Masato stayed on the roof closest to that house. He kept his eye on the windows in front. I jumped down and headed swiftly and quietly to the front door step. I dumped the body unceremoniously and threw the bag in the bushes. I looked up at Masato. His tail was flicking and he was on high alert. I pushed the doorbell and jumped back on to the roof. I pulled him down and we hid on the other side of the roof.

I was waiting to hear the tell tale- ah there is the scream. Oh payback is sweet. We laughed and started to go back. We still kept on the masks as we went back to the walls. We had so no one would recognize us. We got to the walls, Masato already jumped down. I looked back and howled. My cocky grin showing, but alas they can't see it.

"That was great!" he laughed as I caught back up. "You hear the thud after she fainted? I bet guards swarmed the place!"

"Ahaha!" I laughed. "We need ta head back before my dad notices or the kitsunes come and pay my dad a visit."

"Y-yeah."

"I won't be a snitch. If he asks." I promised him.

"I know you won't." he said taking off his mask.

"We should do these kinds of jobs more often."

"Yeah. Schools starting up soon. Your free period will be on your alpha chair in mess hall to

work on stuff or listening to complaints."

"Yeah, you'll be with me and I have my assistant Koko."

"Takin her offer, eh?"

"Why not? Offered service, hell yeah. I'm takin it." I chuckled. "Besides most of the time, the

yast years are bitchin' for which bitch they want. Usually they way to go is ta for 'er."

"Yeah, I gotta go no snitching. The parade is comin." he pointed to the distant sight of three people. One with nine tails that are swirling furiously. Another kitsune an almost replica of the angry one was nervous looking. The next one was a stoic, cold looking demon.

"Shit!" I started to run back to the house. I didn't want to get caught up in the matter now. I jumped on to the roof and ran to my room window. I hid my mask under my bed. I tried to act normal. Hearing the door bell, I went down stairs. I opened the door.

"Hello, there, kitsune." I growled.

"Aiko! Be nice." aunt Hana said coming up behind me.

"I wouldn't be ta them. After what that village did ta me. Stupid village." I mumbled.

"Watch your place, girl!" the Uzumaki leader growled.

"I'm alpha. So I can say what I want."

"Aiko, go tell Shino, Sai, and Yoshi to go outside." she sighed.

"Fine. Go get uncle, Sai, and Yoshi."

"Who's there, Aiko?" dad asked me as I passed by.

"Kitsune." I muttered keeping my eyes down. I could already smell his anger and the tension in

the air.

"Stay out of this. Can you help our guests? They said you helped them today and referred them to me?"

"Yeah, I did. They got attacked today."

"Good." he placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. He was proud of me. "That's what an alpha does. Helps those who need it. They be leaders. Also the toughest ones out there." I gave a lazy smile. "Just don' wear yourself out now." I nodded.

"Wolfie!"

"Ey, munchkin." I smiled down at her. "Do ya want ta go outside? I'll show the way there." they nodded and got up. "If ya want ta go there by yourself go down, then left, then right." I pointed down the hall. They went down the way I told them.

I noticed Koko looking at something. I followed her gaze. It stopped at the Uzumaki boy. I growled. He was equally interested in her.

"Koko, c'mon, now." I growled. She looked disappointed. Her ears and tail dropped some.

"Koko, don't get messed up with them. If ya fall for that boy. Be prepared that he might let ya down." I told her.

"Why?" she innocently asked.

"Because he is an Uzumaki." I hissed. "He's dangerous. 'Member what his village did ta me? Most of the scars I have are from them." I growled.

"That's the village fault! Not his!"

"You're already siding with him! Ya don't even know his name!"

"I bet he wouldn't do that."

"Fine. Like him if ya want. Don't whine if he hurts ya." I told her. "Go outside, down left, then turn right. I have ta get my uncle and cousins." I grumbled. I turned the other way I was hearing the yelling of that Uzumaki leader.

"Why would there be a dead fox on my doorstep?"

"Why do you think an Inuzuka did it?"

"I just do! It was a two person job! Villagers sighted two people smart enough to wear masks!

My mate fainted from seeing it!"

"Naruto," Gramma sighed, "we would rather not listen to your bitchin' right now."

"I'm not bitching right now!"

"Yes you are."

"You know how your daughter addressed me?"

"I don't care." dad growled. I almost laughed. I went further down the hall to get Uncle Shino, Yoshi, and Sai, like aunt Hana told me.

"Hey, aunt Hana said to take ya outside." I said opening the door. Yoshi and Sai were rolling around and wrestling. Sai pounced onto Yoshi. She was holding him down pretty well.

"Aiko!" Sai said as she was running to me.

"Hey, there." I ruffled her hair some.

"Can we go play?"

"Yeah sure."

"Yay! C'mon!" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me to go outside.

"Wait, kid, don' drag me! I'll trip over my feet!" I yelled. Yoshi came up and grabbed my other

hand.

"C'mon, Aiko. We wanna go outside!" Yoshi said pulling me along.

"Fine! Fine! What do ya wanna ta play?" I asked as we got outside.

"Go in your full demon form."

"Why?" skeptical me asked.

"Please?"

"Fine." I grumbled. I shifted into it. "Happy?"

"Yes! Now sit." she told me. I cocked my eyebrow. She gave me the inevitable puppy dog eyes. I gave in and sat. Next thing I knew, there was furry little puppy crawling up my back and sitting on my head.

"What are ya doing?" blowing her tail out of my face.

"You're a slide!" she said going down my back. She got it to pop. It felt great when it popped. I chuckled.

"Watch the tail!" I growled as she almost stepped on it. Koko saw what we were doing and decided to join in. She shifted and scurried up my back. She slid down my back and went and again. "When did I get ta become a slide?" I grumbled half heartedly.

"When you decided to play with us!" Sai giggled on my head.

"And when did ya get this smart?"

"From you!"

"Ahh so I do rub off on people." I chuckled.

"Where's cat boy?" Koko asked.

"He's at his house." I said looking down a little making Sai go backwards.

I noticed the Uzumaki boy coming out after a while. Sai and Yoshi and Koko were playing on the ground. I got in front of them taking at defensive posture. I was growling at him. I got the adults attention doing that. I never had a good incident with the Uzumakis.

Koko slipped by me to go and investigate him. She walked up to him.

"Koko, don't." I growled. She looked back and kept walking up.

"I'm Koko." she said holding her hand out.

Out of no where, I was pounced on by two furry fluff balls and got "knocked down". They were "holding me down" and winning.

"Ah ya got me." I surrendered. Sai was tugging on my ear and Yoshi was standing proudly on my chest. I rolled over to my side. Getting comfy and getting ready for where those two wanted to lay on me. "When did ya start tag teaming against me?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Since you've been playing with us more." Yoshi said curling up next to my neck. Sai decided to lie on top of me.

"Yeah, you know you're comfy?" Sai mumbled.

"I've noticed that." I said before drifting off to sleep.

~Hour later~

"Ey wake up." somebody kept nudging me. I growled. "No growling. We need to talk." I cracked open my eye to see dad.

"What is it?" I grumbled.

"We need to talk. Sai and Yoshi are gone. They went home. So you can get up." I dragged myself up. "We'll talk in your room." he said before leaving. I sighed.

I walked slowly up to the steps of the house. Slipping in, keeping my head down. I know my place in the house. Outside of it I'm alpha. But in here Gramma was alpha. Dad was second. The submissive look was only used in here. Going up the stairs, seeing no one. I kept going to my room. I opened my door to see dad smiling and reading the note on the back of the picture.

Turning back into half a demon. "Ya needed me?" I startled him and he fumbled to put the back of the frame back on.

"Yeah. I know that was you who did that job. I know you do those sort of things."

"Why do ya think that?"

"Because I know you don't take lightly to those sort of attacks. I also know you have a black wolf mask, that you only use for jobs. You also have a partner to help you with them. But knowing you, you won't be a snitch in tell. So tell me did you do it?" he asked more serious than he ever has.

"I may have."

"Did you drop the fox on their porch? Do not avoid the answer." I glared at him. I sighed in defeat.

My ears and tail lowering some. "Fine. I did. So what?" I sighed.

"Why would you do that?" he yelled.

"I did it because the Nara's are innocent people! They did nothing ta him and they were attacked!

It did because I don't want it ta happen again and somebody gets killed!"

"It won't happen again!"

"How do ya know that?"

"I don't know. He denied sending in a fox."

"Of course he denied it! He doesn't want a war." I growled. "Just leave." I sighed.

"Why would I leave? We are still talking."

"Because I have ta get ready for school tomorrow since it's the first day." I opened the door for him.

"You can't save everyone, Aiko." he said leaving.

"I'll die trying ta save everyone." I slammed the door before he could respond.

**You don't have panther skillz Masato. Pffff**

**~AAG**


	3. Chapter 3

~Next day, first day of school~

There is always an assembly on the first day of school. The principal talks welcomes everybody blah, blah, blah. After a while he finishes talking and all. I'm behind him half asleep, I'm might be drooling some. Masato next to me somehow awake. Koko is in her full demon form around my neck.

Koko wakes me up and gets me up. Sighing I push off the chair and head for the podium. The younger peoples left with the principal. So basically 13 and up is left.

"Do I have ta do this?" I mumbled to Koko.

"Yes, you do. Now talk."

"Fine." I grumbled. I'm up there with my red and orange stripped jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath with jeans on of course. Shoe choice are my brown soft leather flip flops. "Hey, I'm your alpha. Aiko Inuzuka. My second in command is Masato Rekochi." I said rather dully.

"H-hey, there's a ferret around her neck!" one boy laughed. Everybody started to laugh. My ears went back. Oh they want me pissed on the first day of school? I'll give 'em pissed off me.

"Ey, dick head! Do ya want ta try that on me?" I barked. "Koko get off." I growled. She got off and went to the podium. I stepped around the podium. I took off my jacket to show off my scars. I growled and changed to full demon form. "Any one of ya want ta try test me? Fight me and see how ya go?" I growled. Nobody said a thing. I smirked. "That's what I thought." I turned back to half a demon. I put back on my jacket.

"You had to do that?" Koko asked as she went back on my shoulder.

"Somebody had ta put them in there place." She at chuckled that. "Back ta what I was saying before being interrupted by an asshole." I growled. "If your not 18 and up ya can not mate. It's the law. If ya do mate in school 18 and ups, there are rooms in a wing in the school to do that in. I'll tell ya where if ya come to me." I sighed. "Not like I really care..." I muttered. Koko flicked her tail in my ear. "Complaints of the rooms, I don't care. Your using a room probably many people before used." I reminded them. "Hopefully they wash the sheets..." I muttered. Koko again flicked her tail in my ear. "Stop that."

"Be more positive."

"Yeah right, fluffy." I grumbled. "Anyways, demons can mate with humans if they wish too. There's a 50/50 chance that if ya have a kid with a human they will be human. No mating advances in the hallways. I don't need complaints of little kids parents saying their kids are asking what something is." I sighed scratching my cheek. "Anyways my free period time is before lunch, then is the time for asking for the wing and all. I have to give a pass to excuse you." I told them. "Which is pointless because the teacher usually sees the bite mark because of the skimpy clothes some girls wear..." I mumbled. Koko flicked her tail.

"Stop that, Wolfie."

"No." I responded. "If boys are goin ta be bitchin bout what bitch-" there were many gasps coming from the crowd from my bluntness of the use of the word for a girl. "They want ta come ta me bout it, I'm most likely goin ta say fight and the winner gets the girl." I sighed. "All physical fights will be dealt by me, so unless ya want ta be snapped at and being thrown I wouldn't do it." I yawned. "Any questions?" I sighed. A hand in the back raised its hand. "You in the back. What is it?"

"What's with ferret?" it asked.

"She's my assistant. Any other questions that don't involve my assistant?" seeing some hands dropped. "Or with mating?" seeing more go down. "Any others?" somebody had their hand up.

"Yeah, person on the right aisle seat row five?"

"Uh, how did you get those scars on you?"

"I'm a ring fighter. Anymore?" another hand went up. "Yeah, person bout middle seventh row?"

"How high are you ranked in the ring?"

"Pretty high up. Anymore? That doesn't not involve my ring fighting life." I sighed. Seeing all the hands go down. "Well its fourth period, I'll be in the alpha hall if you need. Ya may be dismissed. Masato, ya coming?" no response. "Cat boy are ya coming?"

"Imma panther dammit. Get it right." he growled. Koko laughed.

"I'm going in your hoodie, Wolfie."

"Fine. Masato you're comin with me. I have a feeling we might get mating requests already." I sighed.

"You know you could be more positive." Masato said next to me.

"Be fake positive? Yeah right."

"Stubborn ass."

"Cat boy."

"I am not a cat." he hissed.

"You say you're not a cat and yet you hiss like one." I chuckled. He growled. "Crap there's already people here. Hey Koko."

"Yeah?"

"Ya better go back to class see ya at lunch." I told her. I picked her up and put her on the ground. She turned back to half a demon. "Tell 'em if they ask why your late, tell 'em your were with the alpha." I smiled. She nodded and ran off.

"I'm stayin."

"Good." I grunted. Everybody looked up when they heard me. "One line everyone. No cutting or ya will be thrown to end of the line. No special deals." I barked. Every one started shuffling to get in line.

I walked in to the hall that lead to the Alpha room. "God, somebody turn on the god dam lights. It's like freaking den in 'ere." I yelled. We passed the pictures of past alphas on the wall. Gramma and Dad are up there. One of them half a demon and full demon. They take a new one each year till the last year you are one. I was the youngest one to be alpha here. I was 15 when I got it.

"Somebody's a little grumpy." Masato whistled.

"Shud it." I growled as I pushed open the big double oak door to office/room I reside in my off period. I pulled off my jacket and threw it on the couch that was by the wall. Masato hung his jacket on the coat rack and grabbed mine.

"When will you clean up after yourself?"

"When I have ta." I said getting behind my desk and turning on my computer. "Ya can let them in."

"Fine. First person up." he opened the door. The first person was a boy. A year older looks like to me.

"Name?"

"Rin. Rin Tochi. Bear demon." he told me. I logged in to the school database for finding students and such. Students are separated in three groups genin, chuunin, and jounin. Genin being the youngest. Chuunin being in the middle. Jounin being the last group. I'm in the jounin rank. That's 16-19 years-old.

Yep. Rin is a year older than me. Bear demon. Not top of his class smart wise. But he was very strong. It says that he was good at blocking and wrestling.

"So what do ya need?" I sighed.

"A job." he grunted.

"What a job? Ha, go down the corner and there's a store hiring." I laughed.

"No not that kind of job." I readjusted in my seat. I looked over to Masato. He understood and closed.

"Talk. Now."

"I need one of these jobs. My family needs more money. I have to do this for ring fighting."

"Money I can see. But for ring fights, no, ya have ta be in them as long as I have been in them ta get tough enough. Ya have to be able to take a beating. Ya have too. I've got scars from past fights and beatings. I've coughed up blood before." I told him. "Ya need a partner ta do these with. Also need a mask. You'll need a cover for hanging out with me more. So you'll be third command. Come back after school. As soon as ya can I have things ta do." I told him.

"So I have a job...?"

"No shit Sherlock. This is side kick Watson. Of course ya do! Come back by after school. We have things ta do."

"We...?"

"Yeah, we. Ya think I work alone? I would never do that," Masato coughed, "I would do that. I'd work alone if they're easy. Find a partner who would do this with ya comeback and we'll talk more." I dismissed him. I spin around in my chair and faced the windows to the courtyard of the school.

"Thank you-"

"Lupus. Ya call me Lupus on the jobs or were talking bout a job for ya ta take." I told him.

"Thank you again." he said leaving.

"Do ya think he will make it?" Masato asked after a little bit.

"I don't know. He'll have ta find a partner ta work with. If he doesn't find one, he'll only get D ta C rank ones. If he doesn't come back at the end of the day he won't have a job. I have things ta do."

"Like? Ring fighting?"

"No. I have pick up dog food. Big bags of them. That's why I brought an extra shirt to change to."

"Ah."

"Yeah. Now go get the next one."

"Fine."

~End of the school day~

"So your back?"

"Yeah. I am."

"No partner?"

"Yep."

"Design your mask. Hand it back in 'morrow, we will talk more." I told him. I grabbed my back pack and grabbed my extra work shirt I have. Looking up, seeing he was still there. "Take this template. Only natural colors and designs. Now ya can go." I told him. He nodded and left.

"Must be important. Huh?"

"Yeah. Dog food. Gramma'll throw a shoe at me if I forget. Maybe a newspaper or dog toy if she's in a good mood."

"A dog toy?"

"Yeah. Usually one that was just used by Nashoba or Akamaru. Usually a lot drool."

"You usually get hit by it?"

"No." I took off my shirt. Masato doesn't care. I've done it before. "I can dodge 'em, unless she sneaks up on me."

"She sneaks up?"

"Yeah somehow she does that." I told him putting on my running shoes. "Hey pass me my wrist brace and the wrap."

"Your wrist messing with you today?" he asked as he threw brace and the wrap.

"Yeah. Karma's a bitch."

"What's this have to do with karma?"

"By getting back at me for being mean ta that last couple that was going ta mate."

"Oh. But what's the wrap for?"

"I don't need people asking me how I got my four claw mark scars." I growled. "Besides I have a feeling some ones going to ask me some questions when I'm working." I growled.

"Your gut talkin' to ya?"

"Yeah it is." I sighed. "Well I be off. Call me if ya need me or have a job offer." I waved as I slung my backpack on my shoulder.

"Yeah I know." he called back as I left the hall.

Some what quiet in the hallways. Only things I hear are the janitors waxing the floor and my shoes against the floor. Opening the door to next best thing since bacon is fresh air. Seeing my dark blue pick up. I ran to it. Unlocking, I threw my back pack in and drove to the place where I picked up the food.

Hearing it rumble to life. Putting Big Bloo into gear and pulled out of the parking lot. Sighing, great, there's traffic. Gramma is going to some how throw a shoe or something at me. Seeing the cars go up and leave was great. I mean, traffic is horrible at times here.

Turning right I headed for the pick up. Seeing Old Man Rekochi aka Masato's dad. He waved at me as he saw come down the ally.

"Hey Old Man, ya got the dog food?" I yelled to him.

"You're late. I do have I'll put 'em for ya." he told me.

"Sorry bout that, I had ta talk ta guy. I'll get it for ya."

"Ya sure bout that?"

"Heck ya. It's a good way for me ta get stronger." I growled playfully. He chuckled.

"You know where it is." he grunted. I nodded and headed inside.

I headed inside to grab the first of 20 bags full of dog. I mean big bags. That last for at least two months. We have a lot dogs on the grounds. I hauled the first bag on my shoulder. I headed out and slung the bag over the side of the pick up and put it in.

Squinting, I saw a car. A small one. Maybe a Jetta...? I ignored it and went back to work to get the dog food. Got another bag and put it in back. The person in the car got out with an another person with a video camera and mic. Crap. A reporter with a live camera. Double crap.

"Excuse me, miss?" the lady with news asked.

"I'm working now get." I told them as I threw in the bag.

"Well it looks like Alphas have work to do but we will try again." I heard her say from outside. I got another bag and brought it out. "Excuse me, Miss, may we ask a few questions." I didn't respond. "I'll take that as a yes. Are you the Alpha at the academy?"

"Yes, now get." I growled.

"Are you an Inuzuka?"

"Then why do I have two red fangs on my face?" I snarled at her as I put the third bag in. 17 more to go.

"Ok then. Are you an alpha in the ring fights?" she asked as I headed in.

"I'm pretty high up there. Now go." I told her. She said out there.

"Why is brace on your wrist?" asked as soon as I was out of the store.

"Non of ya business, now leave me alone." as I slung the bag in again.

"Why is there a wrap on your wrist under your brace? Is it a tattoo? Something explicit?" explicit? If I had something like that on me Gramma and Dad will have my ass on a mount over the fireplace.

"Nothing explicit. No tattoo on my wrist." as I head back in.

"Do you have one?" again asking questions that I'm already half pissed off at her.

"I may. I will never tell ya where it is if I have or when I got it." 15 more bags to go.

"So you do have one?" she inquired. I ignored her. Walking back in grabbing another bag. "How successful are you with your fighting?" I sighed.

"Look lady, I'm busy. I rather ya leave me alone." I sighed.

"I have one more question for you. I heard you don't have a mother. Did she leave you and your father for somebody else?" my anger raged through me at that.

"She would never do that. She would never do that. She died when I was few months old! Do ya think she would do that? Never talk bout my mom that way again or you're dead. Now leave before I kill ya right 'ere. That it will be on camera. So I would get. Or be done in by me." I growled. Old Man Rekochi came out when he heard me yelling.

"Whatever you did to her leave now. You have no right to say that to her. If her father or her Gramma or her Aunt or even her uncle hear you did this to her they will come after you. Every dog is loyal to its pack. So you hurt her, they'll hurt you. And her father is very protective over her since she is one of the things closest to his mate. A father is very protective bout their kids." he growled at them wiping his hands off with bloody rag because he's a butcher and he owns the market. He is where we get our meat from too. The knife he used tucked is in the waist band of his apron.

"We did nothing wrong." she innocently said. My ass they did something wrong she said that my mom left my dad and me for another man!

"You did do something wrong. You said her Ma left her and her dad. She would never have done that. She died and you would say that? Get your stories right before you ask somebody somethin that personal. Her pissed off is worse than a bull. Get before I sick my son on you. Her and my son will tear you up and leave you a bloody mess." he growled at them more threateningly. His ears were back and his tail was flicking.

They got there things and left in a hurry. He grunted as he saw them leave. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem." he smiled back as I threw the bag in. He got a bag and started helping with them.

"I got this Mr. Rekochi." I told him.

"No you don't." he handed me one. I tossed it in we did that for another 13 bags. I got six ropes out of my truck.

I tied one of the ropes ends and threw the other end to the other side of the bed. Walking over to that side and tied it on. I got another rope and tied the end to that loop and tossed diagonal of the tied spot. I did the criss cross pattern for four more times to keep the bags in if I hit a bump.

"Tell your gramma it's on her tab and here's this." he handed me a coke. "On the house." he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Just keep my boy safe when you go on jobs."

"I know, sir. I will." I told him as I closed the door of my truck. I turned it on. I rumbled out of the ally way with hand out of the window waving.

Turning on the radio. Country music. Good music. Boondocks by Little Big Town. Good song. I love that song.

"_I feel no shame_

_I'm proud of where I came from_

_I was born and raised in the boondocks_

_One thing I know_

_No matter where I go_

_I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks_

_And I can feel_

_That muddy water running through my veins_

_And I can hear that lullaby of a midnight train_

_And it sings to me and it sounds familiar_

_I feel no shame_

_I'm proud of where I came from_

_I was born and raised in the boondocks_

_One thing I know_

_No matter where I go_

_I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks_

_And I can taste_

_That honeysuckle and it's still so sweet_

_When it grows wild_

_On the banks down at old camp creek_

_Yeah, and it calls to me like a warm wind blowing_

_I feel no shame_

_I'm proud of where I came from_

_I was born and raised in the boondocks_

_One thing I know_

_No matter where I go_

_I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks_

_It's where I learned about living_

_It's where I learned about love_

_It's where I learned about working hard_

_And having a little was just enough_

_It's where I learned about Jesus_

_And knowing where I stand_

_You can take it or leave it_

_This is me, this is who I am_

_Give me a tin roof_

_A front porch and a gravel road_

_And that's home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_I feel no shame_

_I'm proud of where I came from_

_I was born and raised in the boondocks_

_One thing I know_

_No matter where I go_

_I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks_

_I keep my heart and soul in the boondocks_

_You get a line, I get a pole_

_We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole_

_Five card poker on Saturday night_

_Church on Sunday morning_

_You get a line, I get a pole_

_(You get a line, I get a pole)_

_We'll go fishing_

_(We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole)_

_Down in the boondocks_

_(Five card poker on Saturday night)_

_Church on Sunday morning_

_You get a line, I get a pole_

_(You get a line, I get a pole)_

_We'll go fishing_

_(We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole)_

_Down in the boondocks_

_(Five card poker on Saturday night)_

_(Say a little prayer for me)_

_Church on Sunday morning_

_You get a line, I get a pole_

_(You get a line, I get a pole)_

_We'll go fishing_

_(We'll go fishing in the crawfish hole)_

_Down in the boondocks_

_(Five card poker on Saturday night)_

_(Say a little prayer for me)_

_Church on Sunday morning_" I was singing loud and proud along with it. I howled at some points.

By the time I got home I heard Backwards lyrics by Rascal Flatts, Highway 20 Ride Zack Brown Band, and You and Tequila by Kenny Chesney.

I saw Dad waiting out back to help me unload. He waved to me. I hope it's just to help and not to talk about what happened.

"Hey, you're late."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed.

"I saw the news." Crap. "I saw that kept asking you questions. By the way if you did have anything explicit we would have your ass." he laughed. "They went too far bout asking you that question bout your Ma that way. But Rekochi kicked their sorry asses back to their little worlds." he told me as he undid the knots.

"Yeah, he did." as I undid the knots on my side. "Rekochi said the dog food bill went to Gramma's tab."

"He did?" he draped one bag on each shoulder and hauled it in to the storage room in the dog kennels. I grabbed one and took it to the shed.

"Yeah, the usual amount probably. He looked more intimidating with butcher knife and bloody rag of his." I chuckled.

"Surprise, surprise."

"Aiko!" a voiced yelled. I looked up to see a shoe coming at me. I dodged it easily. Another shoe came at me and hit me in the face. Making me fall back.

"Dammit Gramma! Stop hitting me with your damn shoes!" I roared jumping up off my back.

"Stop being late. Then I'll stop throwing my shoes at you!"

"Dammit one day I'm going ta steal all of your shoes! If you keep doing that!"

"Stop cussing your head off! You sound like your dad!"

"Well that might because I'm his daughter!" another came at me. "How many damn shoes do you have?" I growled.

"Enough to get a message through your god damn thick skull!" she growled back at me.

"You're lucky I'm here to get the damn dog food!"

"I bet could've got somebody to do it." she shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna think Gramma. Old man Rekochi said it's in your tab." our little arguments blow over so fast. We bicker like cats and dogs and we make up.

"I know." she retreated back inside. I saw a blur of black and a strip of white come barreling towards me.

"Ey, Nashoba!" I laughed while being attacked by his "kisses" aka licks.

"Arf!" I can understand dog. Which is pretty funny because if you talk to a dog in front of people who didn't know that you can. Their faces are always priceless. Inuzukas have the ability to talk to animals with the canine descent.

"I missed ya too boy!"

"Arf!"

"Yeah, it sucked. We already had a line when we got to my free period."

"Arf?"

"Yeah he was there too." I pulled myself up. "So how's all your girlfriends?" I laughed.

"Grr."

"Haha. I was thinkin we should maybe cut that there ponytail of your's off? Y'know the bitches might find you more decent."

"Arf."

"You're lucky that you're a dog, I might've choked ya right 'ere." I growled.

"Arf. Arf." he basically said "Kiss my ass, chica."

"Oh you wanna be that way t'day?" I growled.

"Arf." he laughed.

"Ey dad, remind me to tell Nasho's girlfriends that he snores like a drunken sailor." I smirked.

"Arf." he snarled at me.

"It's called allergies, idiot. Get it right." I sighed. "You're comin wit' me ta school t'morrow. You'll be in the alpha room but I don' care cuz there's a big couch in there and all. I'll bring food for ya. Maybe water if ya good t'night." I told him. He was bout to say something. "An' no girlfriends." knowing he was going say that. "I don' wanna clean up your little session that might go on in there, I mean if ya have any." I smirked at him. "An' also I don' wanna clean up your drool off the couch."

"Arf."

"What's wit' callin me chica lately, Nasho?"

"Arf." he shrugged.

"Ya like talkin' like that?"

"Arf."

"Ya a weird dog. Ya know that, boy?" he shrugged. "You're impossible."

"Arf. Arf."

"Ey bacon's good. Least I'm not afraid of Kuromaru." I chuckled.

"Arf!"

"No he's not. You're just scared of eye patches, boy. A little gruff but he's nice."

"Woof? Arf."

"Be nice. He's like grampa to you." I told him. He shrugged. He trotted to the T.V. He paw'd the T.V. some.

"Fine we'll watch some."

I plopped on to the couch. I patted the spot next to me. He hopped up and squished me against the arm rest.

"Don' squish me." I growled at him. He sneezed on me. On purpose. Of course he did. "Just cuz your a dog, doesn't mean I can't wring your little neck of yours." I growled at him.

"Arf."

"Don' try that petty little threat to me." I snarled. "She knows that I threaten you."

"Arf."

"Fine, idiot. I'll start looking through the channels."

"Arf."

"What? My ass that you can guess what's on USA. I'm channel surfing unless. Like it or not."

First channel I turned to:

"...you know I met a man in china once. He said his big toe tingled every time there was an earthquake..." no. Not watching this today.

Second channel:

"...winner is Iron Chef Morimoto." the chairman bowed to the iron chef.

Third channel:

"...there was a big foot sighting in Washington..." no.

Fourth channel:

"Gary the news paper here~!" he called out. We watched a snail ride out on a motorized skateboard. "All I need is the entertainment section." he said holding a rubber band.

"Arf."

"What you wanna watch this?"

"Arf."

"You're killing me, boy." I sighed.

"Arf."

"Fine, fine, mutt. We'll watch it." I sighed. "Your acting like a seven year old pup." the context of pup here is a kid.

"Arf."

"Weirdest dog I know." I shook my head.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Can ya guess the show that I put on there?**

**Nobody can guess the last one XP **

**Channel three and one will be pretty hard to guess**

**~A.A.G.**

**AutopsyAGoldfish**


	4. Chapter 4

~Next day: at school~

"Stop snoring. You sound like a drunken sailor." Masato threw a pillow at me. I was comfily laying on the couch with my fedora over my face.

"It's called allergies. Now Nashoba, he, he snores like a drunken sailor." I probably sounded high or something. Yawning makes me sound that way at times. Nashoba just then let out a big snore. "Told ya."

"Why are ya sleeping?"

"I was harassed by a reporter yesterday. I have the right today to take a nap." I yawned out the last part. We put a sign out on the door 'Do not disturb, unless it is extreme importance. Importance as fights or somethin else. No mating rooms for today. I do not care at all if somebody breaks your nails or messes up your hair for fighting for someone. I don' give a damn. Shove off and come back tomorrow.'

"Some right." he snorted.

"Shut it." I growled.

"Y'know, ya need to be a little nicer." he sighed.

"This is how I am. Don't like then find somebody else to hang out with." I growled.

"Fine, whatever. You have a cold personality at times."

"Ya should be use to it by now. I'm not usually cold around ya. I'm just tired so it comes out." I pointed out.

"Fine. What did you do last night?"

"Watched Sponge Bob."

"Sponge bob?" he laughed.

"Blame Nashoba. He wanted to watch it. Don' know why, though. He's just weird."

We heard running down the hall to my room. Two feet. Maybe one of the older people. Masato got up to see who it is.

"Sorry, message for you." the person told us.

"Like?"

"Taro Lee, challenges Aiko Inuzuka for alpha."

"Fine, I accept the challenge." I told the person. "Where?"

"In gym."

"Now?"

"Yep." I sighed.

"Nashoba stay. C'mon Masato." I said putting on my fedora. I slipped back on my flip-flops and stood. I stretched and I headed out.

The messenger stayed back. While Masato and me were in front of him.

"Hope he knows what he is doing." Masato sighed.

"Yeah. He doesn't know how feral I become when I'm fighting." I smirked.

"Yeah. You do get pretty feral when fighting." he agreed. "How you going to fight this time?"

"I have this knew move I wanna try out. Were goin to fight as halfa's."

"Why?"

"I usually fight as a demon. I wanna try somethin new." I shrugged. We got closer to the gym. Looks like everybody heard about the challenge. I really don't want an audience. But it happens.

Everybody moved out of the way for me and Masato. They had mats down so nobody got hurt terribly.

"You accepted the challenge, I see." Taro laughed. We got to the edge of the mats. I unstrapped my watch and handed it to Masato. I also gave him my hat. I kicked of my flip flops. Stepping on the mats.

"My rule we are to fight half a demon." I told him. He nodded.

"The fight between Aiko Inuzuka and Taro Lee will begin!" the referee yelled. I hunched over a little. I let my arms dangle. I waited for Taro to make the first move.

I heard small clicks of metal. I heard air whistling. I jumped up easily dodging them. I stood up straight and started running. I pulled my right arm back. I kept my left arm in front for protection.

"ARAAA!" I yelled as I launched my arm forward. He caught my fist. I pulled my left arm back. I threw it forward. He caught it again.

"That was pathetic." he chuckled. Actually no it wasn't. He walked into my plan.

I smirked. "Perfect." my eyes got darker. I bared my fangs. I brought my leg up and kicked him in the crouch. He let go of my hands. He dropped to his knees and cupped his crouch with his hands.

"Cheap shot." he growled.

"Ya played dirty. Throwing kunai and shuriken. When I'm fighting against someone who plays dirty. I play dirty, too. Dirty trick for a cheap shot." I growled. I jumped up and round house his head. Launching him into the crowd. He was knocked out immediately. "I didn't even break a sweat." I muttered as I walked off the mats. I grabbed my hat. Putting it on.

Masato handed me my watch. I slipped on my flip flops. Not even looking back or giving a second thought I left the gym with Masato.

"Did you have to round house him?" Masato sighed.

"He played dirty. Fighting for alpha means hand to hand. Not metal to hand." I shrugged. He knows that it pisses me off when people do that.

"You didn't have to round house him."

"It was to get the point across." as I opened the door to the alpha hall.

"That was too easy for ya, huh?"

"Too easy. I didn't even break a sweat."

"Arf!"

"What do you think?"

"What he say?"

"If I won."

"Ah. You got any food?"

"Behind the desk. Mini fridge with microwave. This food you don't have to heat up in a basket by the fridge." I crashed back on to the couch. I grabbed the book I'm reading off the coffee table. It's called a Dog Purpose. Pretty good book.

"Hungry any?" he asked sarcasm lacing it.

"Hmm. When you have a stomach that's the size of a mountain. You keep food with you." I told him. "I get that from Dad." I sighed.

"What things about you don't get from your dad?"

"Have you heard bout the new dinosaur they dug up?"

"No."

"It's called shut-up-asaurus rex." I growled.

"I walked into that one didn't I?" he sighed.

"Yep you did."

"I'm kinda dumb at times."

"I've noticed that, cat butt."

"Kibble brain."

"Tuna fish breath." My trump card. He didn't respond after that.

"You win."

"Finally you noticed." I smirked.

"What's with the bacon in here?"

"It's good."

"Meh."

"It is. Good with syrup on it."

"What kind?"

"Maple."

"Arf."

"What he say?"

"He agrees with me, that bacon is good."

"Arf."

"Now what?"

"He doesn't like talkin like this." I sighed. "I think I know what it feels like to be one of translator peoples in one of those foreign countries. Like Mexico or Russia or somethin like that."

"Hmm." he was still searching for food.

"Hey while your back there can ya throw me a new wrap back from back there?" I yelled.

"Why?"

"Eh, I need fix my wrap on my wrist. That kid kinda messed it up." I told him. He threw it back. I reached up and caught it. "Thanks."

"Uh-huh. I'm makin nachos, you want any?"

"Nah." I started unwrapping the wrap. "Damn." muttered to myself looking at my four claw mark scars. I don't think they will ever heal. They went pretty deep went I got them. Sighing, I brushed my thumb over them. I think that was one of the times that dad has really worried about me fighting in the ring fights. They wouldn't stop bleeding. We had to get a medic demon. It took awhile for the bleeding to stop. I had to be put on bed rest. At least they let me stay home.

Sighing I started to wrap my wrist again. Starting to go around my thumb then went down and wrapped my wrist till I was out of the wrap. "Hey throw me my duct tape."

"Sure what drawer?"

"Top right corner." I told him. He opened it and laughed to see it was blue plaid duct tape.

"You like blue, huh?"

"Shud up and throw me the duct tape." I growled. I pressed my wrist against me so it wouldn't come undone. He threw me the tape. I caught one handed and unrolled a bit of it. I grabbed on to it with my teeth and tore it off. I dropped it and took the piece out of my mouth and put it on the wrap end. Pressing down on it to keep it in place.

I raised my arm. I closed my hand to make sure it wasn't tight. Perfect.

"Arf."

"Still thinkin bout it, ya silly mutt?"

"Arf."

"I double dog dare ya, to talk to him." he jerked his head up.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" he frantically said.

"Haha your scared, boy! Haha this is coming from the dog who seen me fight my bloodiest fights and ya don't get squeamish! You're 'fraid of an eye patch rockin dog!" I bellied laughed. I never had a small laugh. Only a chuckle. Loud belly laughing was my thing.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" he growled as he jumped to me. He knocked me to the ground.

"Your a wimpo dog! Ahahaha all your girlfriends are goin to laugh their heads off when I tell 'em."

"Arf! Arf!" loosely translate to "Chica! Dont ya dare tell em bout that!"

"Aw man! This is great!" I laughed wiping a tear away. "Your goin on the wimpy probation!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Hehe, I love ya too, ya daft dog." I chuckled. I thought of a brilliant prank. I wanted Nashoba in it he loves pranking people too. "Arf, arf. Arf." I told him. Loosely translated to "Ya wanna prank a person?"

"Arf?"

"Arf." loosely translated, "Masato."

"Arf." he nodded.

"Ey Masato you can take off your shoes ya know?"

"I can?"

"Ya."

"K." he slipped off his shoes. I barked. Nashoba and Me rushed him and both of us grabbed one of the shoes and started to run.

I shifted to a demon and held Masato's shoe in my mouth. I motioned Nashoba, my other trusted partner in crime, to go right while I go left.

"Aiko Inuzuka!" I heard Masato bellow as we left Alpha Hall. "Dammit, give me back my shoes!" I heard him run after me.

I ran to the gym to hide somehow. The advantages of being a girl is sweet. Hearing the clipping of his claws against the linoleum. I skidded as I turned and kept a good distance between us. I smirked; I know a good spot to hide his shoe. I shifted to a half a demon and kept my pace up. I got close enough to the basket I jumped and grabbed on with one hand. I swung my other hand on and pulled myself up. I crawled on to the top of back board and sat on it.

Seeing him come in, I laughed evilly to myself. Next time cat nip. My bandage was still on and intact. He's going to kill me later but it's worth it. I hope Nashoba is hiding with the shoe somewhere. I'll sniff him out later.

"Give me back my shoe, Aiko." he growled.

"Come and get it, Rekochi." I laughed.

"I hate you."

"I love ya too." I chuckled. "You should know by now that I can be evil if I wanna."

"As acting like your big brother, I demand you to give me back my shoe and get Nashoba." he demanded.

"As acting like your little sister," I mimicked, "I won't give it back or tell where Nashoba is or get him." I smirked. "Besides, have I ever listened to my big 'brother'?"

"Give it back." he seethed.

"I quote, "Come and get it, Rekochi." he growled at me and started to run and jump to the basket. He almost got it but I chucked it to the other side of the gym.

"You'll pay for that." he growled.

"I love ya too, brother." I kissed his forehead.

"You're lucky I consider you my sister."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah, I don't even like my sisters and brother that much." he smirked. He pulled himself up to sit next to me.

"Well their Yoshi and Sai's age, so they have the right to be annoying. You're lucky that ya have siblings. I always wanted siblings. And no, I mean ones that walk on two legs normally not four legs."

"Hmm, lucky you."

"I get attacked by two fur balls at least twice a week. I play dead. I'm usually the bad guy or big bad monster or recently a slide."

"Slide?"

"Don't ask." I sighed.

"Better go find your shoes, I guess, cat boy." I chuckled. I jumped off the back board.

"Oh, your on!" he yelled after me.


End file.
